youtube_creatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
BeastBoyShub
'''BeastBoyShub '''is an Indian Gamer and Vlogger who runs the channel BeastBoyShub. He also owns the channel RealShub. His channel's name is abbreviated to BBS. Childhood & College Shubham Saini aka BeastBoy was born in a small village in the Delhi area to a nuclear family consisting of his brother and sister. He had a smooth childhood growing up their because he area he lived in. While the rest of Delhi was literally crowded and noisy, the area he lived in is much more peaceful. He got his first feature phone when he was in 11th Standard, and got his first Wi-Fi Internet Connection the very next year. Slowly and gradually, he learned about browsers, Facebook, YouTube and other sites on the web. He was studying Science Stream in his college, but slowly realised he was not capable of continuing both YouTube and a Science stream at once, so he ended up changing his stream to Bachelor Of Technology (B. Tech.). But at that time, he had only 300 subscribers on YouTube and his parents had no faith in him. While still in college, he used to work with his father, a small businessman, as a part-time job and also had YouTube as the same. He realized that out of all the things he had done in life, he enjoyed YouTube the most. So, he ended up quitting his college and his father's job to continue with his passion. YouTube Career Before starting his channel, he did innumerable 6-month-Crash Courses, but in vain. After gathering enough courage and inspiration, he finally started his channel BeastBoyShub on 27 November, 2015 but uploaded his first video on 24 September, 2016 almost a year after. That video was a roast video, which got him lots of hates and, ultimately, he had to delete it. He continued uploading videos. But over time, a problem arised- He was inserting too many slangs in his video, because at that time, he believed that 'The more slangs you give, the more views you get'. But when he realized he had done a great mistake, he made those videos private and are not available on YouTube now. He also put a roast video in which he used anime, which led to a YouTube Copyright Strike. He had to remove it. His first video which is still available publicly now is 'It's Just The Beginning :} '. He did QNAs and Vlogs on his channel. He uploaded gaming videos midway, but later made them private. The first gaming video still publicly available on his channel is 'CS:GO India Funny Moments #1 '. He made roast videos, gaming videos, vlogging videos and finally revealed his face on 17 November, 2016. But the camera quality was VGA, so viewers complained. He himself regreted about his current budget, and moreover, financial status. He finally reached 1000 Subscribers about 1 and a half years of posting videos. He made a video on how happy he was on achieving his 'crush'. He continued playing free games on his iPad as well as paid games from Steam on his Desktop. People enjoyed his 'Granny' and 'Counter Strike: Global Offensive' Videos the most. After a lot of tolerance and hard-work, he finally hit 100000 Subscribers in June, 2017. After that, he started his famous series '#ForShub' where he reacts to memes and other comments on himself posted by subscribers, normal viewers and even haters. He also made a Diss-Track before that, which opposed THOSE WHO MADE DISS-TRACKS! He received his Silver Play Button on 16th October, 2018. He finally hit 1 Million subscribers in the beginning on 2019 and got his Golden Play Button at the same time. But he deleted his Golden Play Button Unboxing Video for unknown reasons. He has played many popular games and also discusses the current state of the World in his '#The_Truth' videos. All the games he has played are mentioned below. Setup *Processor- Intel Core i5 7600 *RAM- Corsair Vangeance LPX (16 GB) DDR4 *Graphics Card- Zotac GeForce GTX 1060 (6 GB) DDR5 & IceStorm Cooling *Motherboard- Intel Gaming B250 LGA DDR4/HDMI Micro-ATX *Primary Monitor- BenQ Zowie XL2411P 144Hz (1080P) FOR Esports *Secondary Monitor- Samsung D300 (S19D300NY) *Microphone- Rode USB Condenser Mic *Headphone- Kotion G2000 *Keyboard- Redgear Blaze 3 *Mouse- Logitech G302 Daedalus Prime MOBA *Mouse-Pad- Amazon Basic XXL *Webcam- Logitech C290 (1080P HD) *Capture Card (PlayStation)- Elgato Pro HD60 *Lighting- Neewer Softbox Diffuser & Neewer Camera Photo 18" *Wi-Fi Router- TP-Link TL-WR841N 300 MB/S (4 LAN Ports) *Other Platforms- PlayStation 4, iPad, htc Vive Pro (VR) Games Played *BeastBoyShub Zombie Shooter *World War Z *Five Nights At Freddy's *Bomberman (Mentioned Only) *Super Mario (Mentioned Only) *Mini Militia (Mentioned & Shown But Not Recorded) *GTA 5 *PUBG *Counter Strike: Global Offensive *The Last Of Us: Remastered *Life Is Strange (Mentioned Only) *Life Is Strange 2 *Left Behind *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice *Granny *Granny: Chapter 2 *Grandpa *Slendrina: The Cellar *Ice Scream *CASE: Animatronics Survival *CASE 2: Animatronics Survival *7 Days *Spiderman *Minecraft *God Of War *Resident Evil 2: Remastered *Detroit: Become Human *The Evil Within 2 *Mr. Meat *Walking Dead *Walking Dead (S2) *Michael Jackson *Evil Nun *Granny (PC) *Limbo *Inside *Plug & Play *Kids *Heavy Rain Monthly Income According to him, no YouTuber will reveal their earnings to his or her viewers. So, his earnings have not been revealed yet. He also concludes that every statistic about him given by SocialBlade is false. Membership Perks & Custom Emojis Loyalty Badge Custom Emojis Custom Emoji 1 (BeastBoyShub) (1).png|Custom Emoji 1 Custom Emoji 3 (BeastBoyShub) (2).jpg|Custom Emoji 2 Custom Emoji 3 (BeastBoyShub) (1).jpg|Custom Emoji 3 Custom Emoji 5 (BeastBoyShub) (2).jpg|Custom Emoji 4 Custom Emoji 5 (BeastBoyShub) (1).jpg|Custom Emoji 5 Custom Emoji 6 (BeastBoyShub).jpg|Custom Emoji 6 Custom Emoji 7 (BeastBoyShub).jpg|Custom Emoji 7 Social Media Twitter Instagram Facebook E-Mail Trivia *BeastBoyShub doesn't have a girlfriend, yet wrote 'Camera sucks, but GF doesn't' in a video making a clickbait. *In his second setup tour video, he said he would be shifting, but even after 3 months, he has not.